People come into contact with many surfaces in their normal everyday lives. The propensity for surfaces to harbor viruses, bacteria, dust, dander, soil, grease, hair, and like materials is well known. As people come into contact with surfaces as they move about, they are exposed to these nefarious materials. Exposure to viruses and bacteria can result in illness. Exposure so dust, dander, and pet hair can cause respiratory distress. Exposure to soil and grease can result in stained clothing. As such, devices for cleaning surfaces are desirable.
One common device provided to consumers for cleaning surfaces is a premoistened cleaning wipe. Such wipes are commonly single layers of a nonwoven fibrous material, the fibrous material being cellulosic or polyolefin material. One limitation to such simple common wipes is that the wipe has only one kind of texture and that texture is presumed by marketers to be efficacious on all kinds of surfaces for all kinds of materials deposited on such surfaces.
In reality, the texture of surfaces and the types of materials deposited on such surfaces vary widely. For instance, the texture of the surface of a sofa is vastly different from a countertop surface. The type of cleaning needed to clean the crumbs and hair from a textile at the crease between decorative cording on a sofa and the body of a cushion is wildly different from the type of cleaning needed to clean a hard countertop surface or the body of a textile cushion. Similarly, hair and dust have properties that are largely different from soil.
In view of the wide variety of surfaces that need cleaning and the types of detritus found on surfaces, it is desirable to provide a wipe having particular features that are adapted to clean a wide variety of surfaces and detritus.
For disposable multiple layered premoistened wipes, it can be difficult for the consumer to appreciate that different cleaning surfaces are provided on different sides of the wipe, with the different sides possibly having different efficacy on different surfaces and different kinds of detritus. With these needs in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for disposable multiple layered premoistened wipes that the consumer can immediately recognize and understand how she will use the wipe for cleaning different surfaces having different kinds of detritus deposited thereon.